Until Death Do Us Part
by The girl with no life
Summary: FINSIHEDCorpse BRideWell this is what I think could have happened if well if you know didn't happen to Emily! Its VictorEmily!
1. A Tragic Tale

Um…this is what we think should have happened! It's kind of lame, but I don't care.

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own the movie? That's what I thought!

* * *

After the wedding that didn't happen, Emily, the Corpse Bride, left to go back to the land of the dead. She knew she did the right thing by letting Victor go to Victoria, but that doesn't mean she didn't love him.

It had been one year since the wedding that didn't happen. Unfortunately there was an even more somber mood over the little town. Victor and Victoria had gotten married, that of course was wonderful. But the tragic thing was that Victoria had died during child birth, along with the baby.

Victor sat on his bed remembering how Victoria was so happy when she found out they were going to have a baby.

"If it's a girl we should name it Emily" he remembered Victoria tell him.

Now Victor's life was empty. He had nothing to live for anymore, there was nothing keeping him alive. So Victor got up off the bed and decided to go for a walk. He had shut himself inside that house since Victoria and the baby had died. He needed to get out of the house.

While walking towards the forest, Victor kept replaying the conversation he had with Victoria. She knew she was going to die.

"Victor, something's wrong, I know. Oh Victor I am not going to make it, but just don't give up, I have no unfinished business so I wont be in the land of the dead. Just remember, I love you."

Victor looked around and noticed were he was. There in front of him was the old oak tree.

"Hello Victor" he heard someone say.

* * *

Okay, I know that was short, but could you tell me what you think? Flames are okay with me! 


	2. Meeting Again

Oooo last time I forgot to put a disclaimer! Well here it is, I do not own The Corpse Bride, and it belongs to Tim Burton and WB. I do however own two shirts and a movie poster of it (haha) On to the story!

* * *

Victor turned around and was shocked by what he saw. Sitting on a log was a young woman. She had long curly Brown hair, fair skin, with rosy cheeks. She was wearing a wedding gown and was too familiar for Victor, but she looked different. 

"Emily?" Victor asked the woman. The woman smiled.

"Yes, Victor it is me" She replied quite happily. "I had a feeling you would come today." Victor was too confused. Wasn't Emily a corpse? Why was she sitting right in front of him as a human?

"But how? I thought you were dead" Victor asked. Emily's smile seemed to sadden at the mention of her being dead.

"I was, but as you can see, at the moment I am alive" She said as if it were obvious.

"I can see that, but what I meant is ,how is it that you are alive?" Victor was getting more confused by the minute.

"First let's get inside somewhere, It is freezing" Emily said while shivering. Victor being the polite young man that he is gave her his coat, which she gladly accepted

The walk to Victor's home was quite. It seemed that Emily didn't notice how awkward it was because she was taking in every detail of her surroundings. Then out of the blue she asked something.

"How is Victoria?" She asked politely.

"She um, she is- can we talk about this when we get to my house?" Victor said uncomfortably. He did not like to speak about Victoria, it was hard for him.

* * *

"Well after I went back to the land of the dead, I was sad. After awhile I started to miss you, so I went to the elder and asked him if I could go upstairs. This time he said he could not only do that but he could also turn me human!" Emily explained to Victor excitedly. "So now as you can see, I am here and I am human." She said gesturing to herself. 

"You mean you can turn the dead back alive?" Victor asked.

"Well I guess you can, I myself didn't know about it either until he told me. But there is a limit at how long I can stay human. I can only be one for a month" she said now turning sad.

"Oh, well at least you can have the chance of being alive again" Victor explained trying to cheer Emily up.

"I suppose so. Oh you never did tell me about Victoria. She isn't here, where is she?" Emily asked not know it would make Victor sad.

Victor then explained what had happened. Emily understood that he was sad about her dying, and that Victoria could not be visited, for she was not in the land of the dead.

Victor looked up and noticed that it was dark. "You can have the guest room while you're here. Tomorrow we could get you some clothes if you would like "Victor quietly said while gesturing to her ripped up gown.

"Thank you, Victor, darling." Victor couldn't help but smile when she said "darling".

* * *

That night Victor couldn't help but feel just a little bit happy that Emily was here. He knew that he still loved her the moment he seen her again. She was still breath takingly beautiful, if not just even more. 

That night, for the first time in weeks, Victor did not have a nightmare.

* * *

In the other room the Emily was talking to a Maggot. 

"Do you think he still loves me?" she asked it hopefully.

"Of course he still does. Who wouldn't he love you? Remember, he was going to kill himself for you"

"Yes I remember, but his wife has just died! He probably wouldn't even think of dating me" Emily said sadly. "I mean if I were him I would be locked in a room crying."

"Well you aren't him, and for the last time, he still loves you" the Maggot said starting to get annoyed.

"Well a lot can happen in a year" Emily said, and with that she blew out the candle that was lighting the room. "Oh, and you can't sleep in my head, because I am a live now"

* * *

Well that was also short. I tried to write a long chapter but it just doesn't work out! I can't help it!Well send what you think. I don't mind flames. 


	3. ch3

Sorry this took so long to come out. I just didn't have any inspiration but yesterday I bought the Willy Wonka coat that cost $65. I then went to my friend's house wearing it, and now I feel inspired!

Oh thank you all how reviewed, it made me feel so happy to know people actually read this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Bride.

* * *

As Emily and Victor were walking down the street they received many strange glances. Victor wasn't surprised after all this was the first time many people seen him outdoors. Another reason might be because he was walking with a woman in an old wedding gown. Victor couldn't help to feel embarrassed.

"Let's go in here" said Emily while dragging Victor into a dress store.

Victor, like most men didn't really like the idea of shopping, and was expecting to be bored to death. On the contrary it was, dare he say, fun.

Emily felt it was completely necessary to try on every single dress that was tacky, and they were so dreadful that it was quite funny. The shopkeeper on the other hand was very annoyed and ended up telling Emily to pick a dress.

* * *

"People here are so uptight!" Emily complained while Victor and she walked out of the store. In the end they ended up with seven dresses and the shopkeeper even lowered the price, she was happy they were leaving.

"I mean you would think they haven't heard of fun" she went on saying.

"Well many people think everyone should be proper" Victor quietly said.

"Proper? Well their idea of proper is crazy!" Emily shouted, which got many people to stare. This time however she was not wearing a torn wedding gown but a dreadfully boring dress.

"So Victor do you have a job?" Emily casually asked trying to make conversation. They now sat in Victor's dining room. Emily at one end of the table, and Victor at the other end.

"I work at my father's fish shop. I handle the money" he had to practically shout so that Emily could hear him.

Emily couldn't think of anything to say. She didn't want to lie and say it sounded wonderful, because it seemed boring. She also didn't want to hurt his feelings, because he might actually like his job.

"Well that's…Interesting!" she said.

Victor was somewhat embarrassed by his job, he wished it were more exciting, but he was afraid of most things so finding a good job he would enjoy was pretty hard.

"So has anything changed in the land of the dead?" Victor asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well Lord Barkis is incredibly upset about being dead, so that is nice. Nothing much, we have had some new people though." She tried to say cheerfully. Victor couldn't help but let a little laugh out, just the way she said it was funny.

"Tomorrow could I meet your family?" Emily asked out of the blue.

Victor was a little hesitant to answer. For one his parents where embarrassing and probably would tell Emily about all the things he is afraid of. Second, why did she want to meet them?

"Well, I guess you could meet the tomorrow" Victor said slowly. He wasn't too sure if he liked the idea at all.

"Wonderful!" Emily exclaimed,

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I need some ideas please! My story has no action or anything! And this chapter totally sucked. Next chapter, Emily meets the Van Dorts! Oh and if you have a suggestion but don't want to review e-mail me! My e-mail address is don't laugh at it! I know its lame. 


	4. Meeting the Van Dorts

Yep, my story sucks, but I still keep writing it. I noticed that they really don't say the Maggot's name in the movie? What is it?

* * *

Victor awoke to hear music. At first he was very confused. So he ran downstairs to see Emily playing the piano. Once he seen this he remembered when they were playing together, and how her bony hand had run up his arm. He let out a soft chuckle which caught Emily's attention.

"Victor your up!" she stated excitedly. Victor noticed that she was dressed and ready for the day while he was just in his pajamas.

* * *

On the carriage ride to the Van Dort's Victor was even quieter than usually. He really wasn't looking forward to Emily meeting his parents at all!

"Victor, is something wrong? You haven't really said anything at all." Emily sounded very concerned.

"Oh, um nothing is wrong, n-nothing at all" Victor said a little too quickly.

"If you say so" Emily muttered to herself.

* * *

Victor knocked softly on the door to his parent's house.

"Oh Victor, how are they supposed to hear that?" Emily asked while knocking very loudly.

The door opened to reveal one of the servants. "Mrs. Van Dort, your son is here" the maid said cheerfully. Then the maid noticed Emily. "And, it appears he has brought a woman with him."

"Victor doesn't know any woman" Came Victor's mother's voice. Victor could feel himself blush, and Emily's eyes on him.

Victor's mother came to the door. She looked like she had to squeeze herself into her dress.

"Victor!" she yelled and gave him a hug.

"Oh, you have met a woman" Mrs. Van Dort said in shock.

Emily smiled to Mrs. Van Dort.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Van Dort, I'm Emily" Emily said politely.

Mrs. Van Dort seemed too shocked to talk. She couldn't believe her Victor, had met a woman.

"Mother, aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Oh, sorry, right this way" Mrs. Van Dort led them to the parlor where MR. Van Dort sat.

Mrs. Van Dort took a seat next to her husband while Victor and Emily sat on one of the couches. There were a couple minutes of silence, in wish Emily was looking around, and wondering how Victor ended up looking nothing like his parents.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Mr. Van Dort asked.

Complete silence. Was Victor supposed to say that he once accidentally 'married' Emily?

"Well Victor and I met at school; I guess he didn't mention me. I am visiting town a while and he was kind enough to let me have a guest room" Emily lied. The Victor's parents seemed to believe it.

Victor couldn't help but notice his father looking at Emily, and wanted to laugh, and to yell at his father.

"So, how have you been?" Victor asked his parents, which made his dad remove his eyes from Emily.

"Well nothing is new here" his father said. Victor was hoping something would happen in this town. The only exciting thing that happened to the mundane town was when the dead came up to the church.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward situation. Victor kept trying to stop his mom from telling embarrassing stories, which Emily found amusing. Mr. Van Dort was _flirting_ with Emily, and for once in the Von Dort house they were having something other than fish for dinner.

Victor finally got fed up with his father's crazy antic. "Father, could you please stop flirting with Emily?" he practically yelled. Everyone was shocked. Victor did something un-Victor-like!

"So, what is this we are eating?" Emily said trying to cease the tension.

* * *

"Well it was lovely meeting you two." Emily and Victor were leaving the Van Dort that evening.

"You are always welcome here, don't forget that" Mr. Van Dort said.

Victor opened the carriage door for Emily.

"Bye mother, bye father." After saying that, Victor closed the door to the carriage and they were off.

"Well you family is nice" Emily said genuinely. Victor let out a soft chuckle.

"There is a tie for my favorite part of the evening. It's either hearing everything you are afraid of, like ants" Emily let out a laugh. "Or when you told your father to stop flirting with me."

Victor's face had turned bright pink.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed meeting my parents."

* * *

That night Emily told her maggot friend all about her day.

"Well if you still don't think he loves you, you are crazy" He said. "He even took you to meet his parents. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I'm just afraid he will say he doesn't love me." Emily said sadly.

"Well you only have 28 more days with him, I suggest you tell him how you feel."

* * *

The next one I think I will go forward a week. I mean I'm not that creative. I need all teh suggestionsI can get about this story!I know how I want the last two chapters to be, it's just getting there I have the problem with.


	5. improper

Well I just want to thank the people who review; I keep forgetting to thank you all! You make my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Bride, which makes me sad. But I do own an awesome Willy Wonka coat, hehe.

* * *

It had been a two weeks since Emily had met the Van Dort's. Nothing much had happened. Emily still hadn't told Victor how she felt, and Victor seemed to be clueless about her feelings in her opinion.

They sat at the long dinning table slowly eating their breakfast. Every now and then they would glance at the other.

"So Emily, is there anything you would like to do today?" Victor asked. He did have some work today so whatever it was Emily might want to do would have to wait for later, unfortunately.

"Well I was thinking about just walking around town today, but nothing else." Emily said.

"Oh, well if you want to wait we could go together later" Victor suggested.

* * *

That evening Victor and Emily were just walking around the mundane town. Neither of them said a word. They both knew that Emily only had fourteen days left in the land of the living.

Victor desperately wanted to tell Emily how he felt, but he would always get nervous, and tell him self that it was too early to get into another relationship.

Emily stole a glance at Victor and noticed that he was in deep thought; he had been like that lately. She too seemed to always be thinking about what would happen when she "died" again. She hoped Victor would join her in the land of the dead but knew it was selfish of her to want him to give up his life just so he could be with her.

"Emily, uh, I just wanted to-"

"Victor! This is very improper of you to be walking with another woman when your wife is dead!" came the voice of Mrs. Everglot.

Oh why did the Everglots have to be so rude? Victor found it ironic that they thought everyone should be proper when they in fact weren't that proper at all!

"Oh, well you see-" Victor tried to explain.

"There are no excuses. I can not believe Victoria _actually wanted _to marry _you!_" Mrs. Everglot said in disgust before walking away.

"Well that was rude" Said Emily loud enough so Mrs. Everglot could hear her.

"Now, what where you saying Victor?" Emily asked hopefully.

Victor now went back to his normal disposition, he was once again afraid to tell Emily his feelings.

"Never mind, it was nothing." Victor said quietly.

"Oh" a now disappointed Emily said.

On the way back to the house Emily became very cold. Victor noticed this of course.

"Emily, you're shivering! Do you want my jacket?" Victor asked. Emily blushed at this but accepted his jacket.

"Aren't you now cold?" she asked Victor.

"Not at all" Victor lied; he was actually trying very hard not to shiver.

* * *

Now to reply to ALL my reviews so far.

Mrs Raven Black well of course I reposted! You just talked me into reposting it! And I caught on that you were going to say Johnny Depp stick out tongue I still think you're better writer!

Hatori Soma I WILL finish this. I if I can't think of anything for the next chapter I will just make two ending chapter, which I hope will be good! Thank you for your review.

Sapphire Crystal Aurora Angel I love Victor/Emily, I cried at the end of Corpse Bride blush I felt so sad that Emily didn't end up with a guy. In my opinion Emily was more fun, prettier, and got along with Victor more! Thanks!

Fire Spirit I also thought it would be funny if she met the Van Dorts, but as you could see that chapter didn't end up as great as I thought it would!

SakuraAngel3 thanks for the review and I agree with you.

Hatori Soma thanks for the advice! You gave my inspiration for that chapter!

Sapphire Crystal Aurora Angel well I am kind of making Emily shy when it comes to feelings, I guess you could say she is like me when it comes to feelings. I'm sorry my chapters are so short. I just have this weird curse where I can't write a long chapter!

Hatori Soma WILL DO! Thanks for the compliment!

Nny11 Maybe next chapter evil laugh I never know what the will happen until I start to type.

Earthpaw Victoria is dead, sorry if I did not explain that. She is as dead as a dead… well something dead.

kdpcat I don't update that much because, I actually have a life! Dies from shock and high school is evil with homework!

**I promise I will try my hardest to make chapter 6 long! Maybe it will be the last chapter if I make it too long! Okay if you want something to happen in the story TELL ME! I will try to have it happen!**


	6. Author's Note

Yeah I know we aren't supposed to put up a whole chapter for an authors note .

Well I finished my homework and was writing the new chapter for this when i ran into a problem.

I need to know what Victor says at the wedding, like the whole thing about the "with this hand I will lift your sorrows" you know all that jazzy stuff. You might be surprised why I will be using it next chapter evil laugh

Well once I find out what he says I shall post the next chapter after I finish it! Oh and Have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (I know I will. Being Willy Wonka for Halloween rocks!)

Oh and if you guys have enough money and love the nightmare before christmas Suncoast Motion Pictures(or w/e its called) has this Jack skellington action figure that is about 14' tall and you can change his heads! They will be coming out with Corpse Bride ones soon, and I heard from a worker there that they look pretty sweet. Oh and if you can't go to suncoast Hot Topics website has the action firgure there, but its more expensive.


	7. Parting is Such sweet Sorrow

It had been two days since Victor almost told Emily how he felt. Now Emily only had twelve days left. That morning she made a promise that today would be the day she told him her feelings, she was getting sick of being around Victor and not being able to tell him how she felt. Little did she know, Victor felt the same exact way.

The first thing Emily decided was to make Victor some breakfast, even if she wasn't the best cook, she still wanted to do something for him. After two miserable attempts to make breakfast, Emily finally managed to get it right.

Emily then put the plate on a tray along with a filled glass. She then climbed the stairs while carrying the try. When she got on Victor's room she opened it slowly, he was still asleep. She set the tray down on the bed side table, then gently shook Victor.

"AHHH" he yelled, which made Emily jump back, and then start to laugh. Victor then calmed down seeing that Emily was in the room.

"Oh, sorry" he said sheepishly seeing that he did startle her.

"I made you some breakfast!" she stated proudly, then handed Victor the tray. He smiled at her, and began to eat. Victor would never admit it to anyone but the food Emily had cooked has very, very bland.

"Do you have anything planned for the day?" Emily asked.

"Actually I was thinking we could go to the Café for dinner tonight." Victor had planned that at dinner he would tell Emily how she felt for him.

Emily just smiled, and then left the room. Tonight would be the perfect night to tell Victor how she felt.

* * *

Victor and Emily sat at a little table in the Café. Neither of them were saying anything, just eating.

Finally Victor built up enough courage. "Emily, I need to tell you something. I l-l-l-" Oh no. Why now did he have to stutter? Thankfully Emily understood what he was trying to say.

"Oh Victor, I love you too!" She said and hugged him from across the table.

Next came another problem for Victoria. Should she ask Victor to marry her and then drink poison, or let him wait and die later? She guessed the sooner she told him about this the better it would be.

"Victor there is only one problem. What will happen when I return to the land of the dead?" she asked nervously.

Once Emily asked that question Victor's face went from happy to confused in a second.

"Well couldn't we just get married in the church, and I could drink the poison?" Victor asked.

"Of course we can! Now we just need to somehow get Elder Gutknecht" Emily said happily.

"Well Emily, since your really alive at the moment wouldn't that be unnecessary? Couldn't we just get married in a normal church on right before you have to return to the land of the dead, and then I could drink the poison?" Victor asked.

* * *

For the next twelve days was the planning of Victor and Emily's wedding. Victor and Emily just wanted a small wedding, but of course Mr. and Mrs. Van Dort had gotten involved, well mostly Mrs. Van Dort. She was the one who was mostly planning the wedding and it was getting on both Victor and Emily's nerves.

Of course Victor didn't tell his parents he would be drinking poison, he didn't want them to try and stop him.

"Victor, couldn't you please tell you mother that she doesn't have to plan the wedding?" Emily asked, completely frustrated. Emily had wanted to wear her normal wedding dress to the wedding, but of course Mrs. Van Dort wanted her to get a new one.

"I'll try to talk to her about the dress ok?" Victor told Emily, which immediately made her happy.

After what seemed like hours and much stuttering Victor did get his mother to stop bothering Emily about the dress. Of course Mrs. Van Dort was not happy about it though.

* * *

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.  
Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.  
With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.  
With this ring, I ask you to be mine." It was the rehearsal and everything actually went perfectly! Most of the people there were shocked Victor did not slip up once.

Actually everything was going perfect, but nothing perfect could last.

* * *

It was the day of the Wedding, and Emily and Victor's last day of being alive. Everything was going as planned. Emily was getting ready while Mrs. Van Dort was once again talking about Victor's fears.

"It was just a little bug…" she went on. Emily wasn't really listening. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, but another part of her was screaming for joy. She was finally getting married, and to a man she loved.

Just then Emily had a weird feeling go through her, it just came out of nowhere but left quickly.

"Emily are you well?" Mrs. Van Dort asked.

"Oh it's nothing"

"with this hand, I will lift your sorrows" Victor started to say. He noticed Emily didn't look that well, but she seemed to be ignoring it.

"Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine" It was now very noticeable to everyone if the church something was wrong. Emily grabbed her head, in pain. Victor quickly went closer to her.

"Emily are you well? We could stop if you want" Victor asked, panicking.

"No, no it's nothing!" Emily said trying to be convincing. Victor looked very skeptical, but did as she said.

"With this candle, I will light your darkness. With this ring-" Just then Emily put her hand to where her heart was, and looked at Victor right in the eyes, before she dropped dead. Everyone in the church started to panic. Victor couldn't help but feel hopeless. Was her days of being alive gone already?

Victor just stood still for a couple of minutes. Then he suddenly grabbed the wine glass, which was full of poison and drunk it all. The world suddenly was a blur, and the last thing he heard was "that young man is dying!"

* * *

Then Victor seemed to be in a pub. He knew where he was, the land of the dead. He was incredibly thirsty, and quickly went to the bar and got a drink. After he finished it he ran out of the pub onto the dead filled streets.

"Where is she?" he asked himself. Then he heard a bark. He knew that bark. "Scraps!" victor said walking up the bone dog. Surely scraps could lead him to Emily couldn't he?

"Scraps, can you take me to Emily?" Victor asked hopefully. He received a bark in reply, and the dog started to run ahead of him. Victor quickly followed. They stopped and a door way, and Victor cautiously walked in. There sitting in a coffin was the face of the woman he loved.

"Hello Victor" Emily said.

_THE END_

* * *

Well there it was, the end. Sorry it was rather rushed. I just wanted it to end that way. Halloween was fun yesterday, lots of people would be like "Oh my god, it's Willy Wonka!" hehe. Okay, now to reply to you lovely reviewers!

Benji's Riot Gurl: thanks for telling me, I would have never found out. I have been away from fanfic for awhile, I've just been reading stories I have for two weeks. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review!

tweetypie987 Yeah I think Emily is a lot funnier than Victoria, I wish I could have made her seem that lively in my story. A lot of people at school could tell I was Willy Wonka, I was even told I looked like him laughs one of my teachers who is older thought I was the mad hatter. I never realized it but Willy Wonka is like the mad hatter. Well sorry you won't be seeing more of my story. I actually didn't want to end it but I knew if I didn't it would turn into one bland story. Thanks for the review!


End file.
